The Young and the Petless
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Tori and Beck we're having a wonderful time on their not date and they thought they were going to finish it off without a problem. How were they going to end it you may ask? At the vet of course and it'll be perfectly not-awkward... Yeah good luck with that. *Jori fluff towards the end*


Warning: If you haven't seen 'Opposite Date' there'll be spoilers there'll be spoilers in here, you've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Look I don't own victorious and after this episode I don't know if I want to, but I wouldn't mind if I owned Jade's character just so I could see Liz *sighs dreamily*.

What is up with these people? Just sitting around interrogating us like we were some soap opera, I mean come on we got through the big bone museum without any problems, we even ate questionable clam (I hope I don't get food poisoning from that) off a fish truck and everything was great. Can't a boy and a girl hang out without anything going on between them? Especially since, said girl is actually in love with said boy's ex-girlfriend.

Yeah that's right I like Jade big shocker right sweet Tori Vega in love with gothic badass Jade West the world must be coming to an end. But seriously I didn't choose to feel this way these feelings just sort of took me by surprise. It's not like I'm suddenly gay or even bi it's just there's something about Jade. Like her crystal blue eyes or how they have a certain fire that burns in them whenever she's excited. Or maybe it's her smile (more like a smirk) that occasionally graces her face when she's amused. Or even her soft, believe me I know, pale skin that I just want to touch every second of the day, her curvy more developed body, and those hips, I swear sometimes I think she sways them when she's walking on purpose, and her…

Get a hold of yourself Vega now is not the time especially when your trying to defend yourself in front a bunch of old people and a 9 year old (seriously what's up with that). I'm pulled out of my Jade induced haze when I hear one of them talk.

"Maybe she still has feelings for you" the older woman said. I stopped breathing at the comment, I never thought about the possibility of Jade wanting to get back together with Beck.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" A guy with a mini turtle tank asked. I swear my heart skipped like ten beats as the awkward silence enveloped us. OH. CHIZ. Do they still have feelings for each other? I mean they haven't exactly been talking to one another so there's nothing that hints to it. If anything ever since the break they seemed to not want to be around each other at all, they just started hanging out with us again at the same time (but it's still awkward). But if they do still have feelings for each other then… then… then they'll just end up getting back together. It's not like I don't like Beck or anything it's just after finding out I liked Jade every time I saw them together I would get extremely jealous and in turn it was weird hanging with them. I would never want to get in between Beck and Jade so I spent less time hanging out with Jade in case I decided to do something rash and stupid.

"Look I'll always love Jade," Beck started and I finally started to breathe again

"As a friend but as a girlfriend…" He trailed off, but as a girlfriend what? I decided to help him out a little

"Jade just a little intense" I offered, Beck looked relived that I jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah she would always take things way out of proportion and was extremely jealous all the time." Personally I thought when Jade was jealous she looked really hot but then again maybe my opinion is biased…

Before we could get questioned anymore a pissed off looking Jade and a scared cat came bursting through the door.

"Well, look what we have here" Jade said

"Jade?" I asked nervously

"This is Jade?" The woman asked again, Beck and I could just nod dumbly trying to figure out what she was doing here.

"Oh look its Tori and Beck what are you guys doing here this is so weird… Oh forget it" Cat tried and ultimately failed. She walked over to the chairs and flopped down in one.

"Hey Beck who do you think is prettier Jade or Tori?" the 9 year old asked, seriously this is not the time.

"Why don't you check your mothers pulse" I said with a hint of anger in my voice, could things possibly get any worse?

"Jade are you okay?" Beck asked cautiously. With that one question Jade's face goes through so many emotions in the span of three seconds; anger, shock, hurt, disappointment, and finally defeat (wait defeat you don't think…). After her out of character show of emotions she puts on her normal indifferent face.

"Actually, I'm fine; I came here all angry looking to catch you guys in the act but now that I'm here… I don't see why I was so mad. I mean we're not dating anymore so why should I care who you choose to hang out with. We're all friends here, sort of," she looked at me when she said that. She says she's fine but she didn't sound it she sounded upset but at who me or Beck? Probably both of us, but I don't want her to be upset especially at me, we only just started to be sort-of-friends. Just as I was about to say something the doctor finally decided to come back with the ointment (great timing there lady).

"Hey Cat"

"Hi Miriam" and apparently she knows Cat.

"How's your brothers turtle"

"Not good actually, he keeps falling over and then he'll be stuck on his back for hours" Wow even Cat's pet's have problems.

**1 hour later**

After listening Cat talk about her brothers turtle and having the doctor trying to give her some helpful advice we decided to call it a night and went our separate ways. I with Beck and Cat with Jade, with an awkward goodbye the four of us went our separate ways. The ride home was quite, not exactly uncomfortable silence, more like a still-in-shock-from-an-understanding-Jade silence. When Beck pulled up in my drive-way we just sat there for a moment.

"Well that was interesting" I tried, I turned my head to look at Beck and he had his usual carefree smile on his face.

"Interesting or downright weird, I mean Jade didn't even verbally attack you in front of all those people. It was like we stepped into the twilight zone" I let a small laugh escape my mouth, he had a point Jade certainly wasn't herself tonight, I just hope she's alright.

"Well besides that whole vet fiasco I had a pretty decent time on our 'non-date'" Beck chuckles and punches me lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah me too, it's good to know we can just hang out" Our eyes locked for a moment and I decided to leave now before something happens (like Beck trying to kiss me again. Yikes!)

"So I'll see you on Monday?" Beck looks a little disappointed but quickly smiles at me and says sure. I get out the car and walk to my front door before turning around and waving at Beck as he pulled out of my drive-way. I let out a slight sigh of relief that he didn't try to make a move on me again. When I opened the door the first I see if Trina spread out on the couch asleep with the T.V remote in one hand and her other hand in a bag of chips. I shake my head and smile at my crazy sister, I know she would never admit it but she was waiting up for me to come home, yes the Trina Vega can care about someone else besides herself. I walked over to her and put the remote on the table and took the bag of chips and threw the crumb filled bag away. I draped a cover over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading upstairs to my room. When I opened the door I was greeted with the sight of a pale raven haired goddess, or Jade for short. She was just lying on my bed reading some magazine she probably found lying around. As soon as I opened the door her eyes traveled from the magazine to me and I was instantly glued to my spot.

"You should really learn to lock your window Vega"

"Or maybe you should stop coming through the window and just knock on the door like a normal person"

"Nah I love the look on peoples' faces when I just randomly pop-up sorta like your face was just now." It's quiet for a moment and we just stare at each other.

"Are you just going to stand in your doorway all night Vega or are you going to come in" a light blush covers my face as I realize I'm still standing in the doorway with my hand on the knob. I walk all the way in close the door and take a seat next to Jade on my bed. We don't look straight ahead glancing at each other every now and then, finally Jade decided to speak.

"Look Vega, what I said back there, I wasn't lying, it's none of my business if you and Beck want to go out with each other. When Cat told me you guys were going on a date I was mad, no I was furious. I didn't think Beck had a right to take you out so I forced Cat to help me follow you guys on your date but when I walked into the vet's… I don't know it was like someone threw cold water on me. All my anger and hatred just went away and I just felt…" She paused as if looking for the right words. I chanced a glance at her and saw so much emotion running through her eyes, when she turned and looked at me they instantly went back to their guarded indifferent look.

"Never mind" she started to get up from the bed and walk to the door. Noo and we were doing so good she was just opening up to me so I decided to reach out and grab her arm. Even though she didn't turn around I know she was waiting for me to say something.

"Jade thank you, you know for not killing me or destroying me socially, but it wasn't a date just two friends hanging out, besides I don't even like Beck like that so don't expect us to just start going out tomorrow or something" she nodded her head still choosing not to look my way

"Besides I already have someone I like." I admitted shyly

"Poor guy he must have the worst luck in the world" I didn't have to look at her face to know she was smirking.

"Well as much 'fun' as this little girl time was Vega I gotta get going so if you wouldn't mind giving me my arm back…" she trailed off. I instantly removed my hand from her arm and blushed at my actions. Jade chuckled a little walking to the door and opening it. Before she walked totally out of the room I called out to her.

"Night Jade" she paused and turned around slightly just enough so I could see one of her eyes and half of her mouth,

"G'night… Tor" and with a slight sparkle in her eye and a smile on her lips she was gone. I couldn't help but the giant smile I had as I flopped back onto my bed. Just another one of those rare times Jade opened up to me I think that brings the total up to three. I snuggled into the pillow Jade was laying on and inhaled her scent (Ahh vanilla mixed with mint). Eventually I drifted off with thoughts of Jade going through my mind.

**MC:** Honestly I had no idea how to end this after Jade left so I went for a cliché. So this wasn't planned like at all as soon as I saw the episode I started writing (I didn't even inform GAR or IL so I'll be hearing about that in the morning), sorry if any of the dialogue is inaccurate and I know I skipped some dialogue did that purposely.

When I started writing this I was all amped up from just watching the episode the I had to eat dinner and walk my dog and forgot I left my computer on so hours later I comeback and finish it off. I know it's not great but after all the Bori that was in the episode this was totally needed. I really don't like Bori like at all as in I would choose Brina over Bori any day type of dislike so I wasn't going to be happy till I wrote this (I did enjoy the Cade interaction and found the André and Robbie subplot mildly funny)

But enough of my Bori hate, I actually want to talk about the episode, being that my sis went to visit her dad an my mom doesn't care I'll rant to you people. Was it just me or was Jade just really OOC in this episode, there's no way she would have been this calm and accepting (even though I still kinda made her that way in the story, my bad). Also towards the end she sounded sad, of defeated, was that just me. My wishful thinking is that she's sad Beck got to Tori first but that's just my Jori mind at work.

Ok that's all I got even though I know this isn't all that great I'm putting it up anyway so hoped you enjoyed this one-shot/rant type thing.

Remember reviews make authors happy and happy authors write more which makes the reader happy and when the reader is happy they review. See it's a cycle.

MC over and out


End file.
